


Guinevere

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a month after they married, Guinevere realised she would ever be able to hear her full name in Arthur's voice without getting butterflies in her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinevere

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge 5 at the 2013 summerpornathon: canon fic.
> 
> Canon divergent after 4x09: Arthur and Gwen got married when he originally proposed, Morgana did not interfere, everything was perfectly lovely.

About a month after they married, when Arthur addressed Gwen at a banquet one evening, she realised she was never going to be able to hear her full name in his voice again without getting butterflies in her stomach.

Because his casual, “what do you think, Guinevere?” in public was not so different from – 

– his teasing ‘Guine _vere_ ’ when his lips were trailing down her inner thigh, pressing kisses mere inches away from where she wanted them – 

– his desperate, breathless ‘ _Guinevere_ ’ when she sat astride him and _slowly_ took his prick inside herself –

– And she was lost for words. Her face burned. She mustered something vague and queenly and stayed quiet for the rest of the meal.

“You did that on purpose,” she said afterwards when they were in her chambers.

Arthur paused nuzzling her neck and said, “did what on purpose?”

“Said my name like that.”

His lips pressed against her collar bone. She shivered. “I did nothing of the sort, _Guine_ vere.”

“You’re doing it right now!” she hissed.

For most of her life no-one had really called her Guinevere except the occasional public record-keeper and her father, when he was very angry. But Arthur refused to call her anything else. “Gwen doesn’t suit you,” he insisted. “It’s too plain.”

“I’m not doing anything.” He paused. “ _Guinevere_.”

He slid to his knees and pressed his lips against her stomach, kissing her through the sheer fabric of her slip. “Mmm. If I’ve irritated you, you shall just have to make me pay for it later.”

Naturally, Arthur had refused to bed her before they were married. Not even when they were officially betrothed. He had set a ‘no hands below the waist’ rule and kept to it.

Gwen hadn’t realised just how frustrating he was finding his own damned rule until their wedding night, which had been rough and sloppy and frantic. Afterwards, when they were tangled and sweaty and Gwen was still shaking, he had turned to her and said, “I have no intention of leaving our rooms tomorrow. Or possibly this bed. Just so you know.”

She had laughed.

He pulled up her slip and kissed her properly, just at the top of her thigh. “Although,” he kissed her again, a little lower. “I really don’t see the problem with me saying your name.”

“It’s very distracting,” she said.

“Oh, it’s _distracting_ , is it?” his head dipped lower. “Distracting, Guinevere? Because it’s not like you’re never _distracting_.”

“What do I do that’s distracting?” His thumb brushed the underside of her knee.

“You keep looking at me,” said Arthur. “With those eyes of yours.” His hand squeezed her thigh. “And you were _that dress_. You know, the one you were wearing tonight.” His breath was brushing against her cunt. “Really, it’s a wonder I get anything done.”

“Arthur, if you don’t eat me out properly soon I really _will_ be irritated.”

“Mmm,” he said again. Then he stood up and kissed her on the mouth the way that always made her head spin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her off the ground.

“I refuse to stop saying your name,” he said once she was settled on the bed. “It’s a lovely name. Guinevere.” He lifted her shift with a flourish.

He was smirking up at her. She trailed a hand through his hair then pushed his head down roughly, down between her legs, where she wanted him.

“ _Guinevere_ ,” he said, voice suddenly rough. She opened her legs.

He pressed a few more kisses to her inner thigh, then stopped teasing and went straight to the heart of her cunt, tongue twisting hot between her labia.

Arthur had figured out very quickly that this was one of his favourite things to do. Gwen rarely saw him more content than when his face was buried betwixt her legs – not that she was complaining in the slightest.

She kept her hand in his hair while he ate her out. He moaned and drew back a little, just enough to get his fingers in, spreading her apart so he could get his tongue even deeper.

Gwen’s toes curled against the bed sheets. “Yes,” she said. Arthur moaned again and this time the sound seemed to go right through her. She cried out.

“Guinevere,” he said, lips moving against her. She tightened her grip on his hair and held him in place, where she wanted him, until she came, her whole body thrumming.

She didn’t realise she had screamed again until after, when she was panting and Arthur’s head was pillowed on her thigh. “You’re very noisy,” he said. “See, that’s another thing that’s distracting.”

“That’s not a distraction,” said Gwen, voice trembling. “It’s an encouragement.”

He hummed and agreement. She felt his fingers on her cunt again, toying with her, testing how wet she was. “By the way, I’ve made sure both our schedules are clear for tomorrow. Thought you ought to know.”


End file.
